fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmsdale
Dimmsdale is the main city in the "Fairly OddParents" universe that provides the central setting for the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. It is located in California, although its exact geographical location in the state differs in certain episodes. Information It is often mentioned as an average metropolitan complex in the suburbs where Timmy lives. In The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, it is revealed that Dimmsdale has a population of 170,200; quite a large population for such a small''-''looking city, although many episodes depict Dimmsdale being a much larger and urbanized city with many skyscrapers. A common misconception is that Dimmsdale is named after Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. However, in one episode, it is revealed that the city was named after Dale Dimm, a village idiot in the towns early history. Dimmsdale is anachronistically portrayed as a New England style puritan colony town in the episode Dale Dimm is featured in, "Which Witch Is Which?". A lot of the residents are somewhat dimwitted, as many of them jump to conclusions very quickly, and also don't read all the fine print of documents (as revealed when The mayor says that he is their mayor-for-life, and no one knew that when they voted). In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the Mayor of Dimmsdale opened the "Welcome to Dimmsdale - Nicest Town on Earth!" sign. However at the end of the episode, the president of the USA changes the word nicest to meanest due to what Vicky did and Timmy ordering the security to arrest Vicky. The sign reappears in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, but it appeared as it was before the president changed the sign, suggesting that Dimmsdale was able to prove to the president that Dimmsdale was a nice town and he allowed them to change it back to normal. Some places, like the Dimmsdale Dimmadome (local arena) are in Downtown. Dimmsdale is in California as revealed in "Christmas Every Day" and "Fairy Idol". History Dimmsdale was founded in 1665 by pioneers that were going to name their town Bitterburg, after Alden Bitterroot. However, when his secret was revealed, that he was indeed a witch, Dale Dimm stopped him and saved the town. In his honor, they renamed the town Daleburg, but a time-traveling Timmy Turner recommended that it be called Dimmsdale and they complied with that idea. Location The city is located in California, although its exact location in the state differs from each episode. Some maps show it in the northern part of the state and in-land approximately near Redding, but Dimmsdale is located on the coast and has shorter snowstorms in the winter. Interestingly, earlier episodes depict Dimmsdale as being somewhere in North Eastern part of the United States. Different Versions of Dimmsdale *Bad Future Dimmsdale *Chimpsdale *Slavesdale *Himmsdale *Hersdale *The 1930s Dimmsdale *The 1950s Dimmsdale *The 1972 Dimmsdale *The 1980s Dimmsdale *Live Action Dimmsdale *Comic Book Dimmsdale *Rocksdale *The Futuristic Wished Dimmsdale Points of Interest *The Dimmadome, a multi-purpose sporting facility, home to the Dimmsdale Ballhogs (similar to the Hampton Coliseum) *Dimmsdale Park, a frequently appearing local public park. It plays a somewhat major role in "The Fairly Odd Movie". *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Dimmsdale High School *Dimmsdale University *Dimmsdale Skate Park *Dimmsdale Jail *Burp Mart (Burb Mart) *Dimmsdale Auto Show Building *Dimmsdale 500 Raceway *The Cake 'N' Bacon, known for its cake and bacon. It is sometimes pronounced as Cakin' Bacon. *Dimmsdale Fried Chicken, a parody of KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *An unnamed Chinese restaurant that's 3 steps away from Timmy's house *Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's *The Gilded Lilly, a parody of Olive Garden *Shirley's Original Evil Pizzeria *Broken Glass and Pointy Object Factory *Sleeping King's Mattress Emporium *Soft Pillow and Mattresses Factory *Knife Factory *Make-Up Factory *Dimmsdale Tower *Dimmsdale Junkyard *Mom's Office Building *Dad's Office Building *Snerd Elementary School *Dimmsdale Middle School *F.U.N. Military Academy *Dimmsdale City Hall *A museum featuring the city's mascot *Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History *Dimmsdale Police Department *Dimmsdale Fire Dept *St. Dimmsdale Hospital *Dimmsdale Zoo *Dimmsdale Aquarium *Turner's Miniature Golf *Dimmsdale Expo/Convention Center *Action News 7 Studios *KTIM Radio Station *KVKY Radio Station *Adrenaland (amusement park) *Escalator Land (an amusement park where the only ride is an escalator) *Dimmsdale Drive-in theater *Dimmsdale Supermarket *Wall 2 Wall Mart (parody of Walmart) *Explosives N'Things (parody of the defunct Linens-N-Things) *Girly Stuff *Video Games *Dimmsdale Mall *Timmy's middle-class home including Timmy's Treehouse *A.J.'s mansion *Chester's trailer *Trixie's mansion *Remy's mansion *Vicky and Tootie's house *Rich and/or Famous People's Apartment *Dimmsdale Dam *The Well *Dimmsdale Hollywood-style sign *Dimmsdale Dress Emporium *Dimmsdale Film Festival *Crocker Cave *Chloe's house Trivia * The city's name, Dimmsdale, may be a reference to the Reverend Master Dimmesdale from Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. * There is a possible contradiction between Christmas Every Day and Fairy Idol concerning the location of Dimmsdale: in the former episode, Dimmsdale is shown to be in Northern California and in Fairy Idol, it is shown to be in Southern California; however, considering that the four regular seasons including some very rough winters are seen, Dimmsdale is likely in Northern California. **Oddly enough Dimmsdale was found in 1665. By that time California was neither under Spanish rule, nor under American rule. *Like in Springfield from The Simpsons, Dimmsdale's real location in California is unknown. * The Dimmsdale sign is a parody of the Hollywood sign. * The geography of Dimmsdale roughly resembles the Los Angeles metropolitan area. Downtown is located in the central area of the city, which is where Downtown LA is, south of Dimmsdale is more residential areas, which would be South Los Angeles, South Bay (Torrance), Gateway Cities, San Gabriel Valley, San Fernando Valley, and Orange County. In fact, there are mountains north of Downtown Dimmsdale, which may allude to the San Bernardino Mountains in Southern California, which are north of Los Angeles County. Gallery VickyLosesHerIcky155.jpg|The inauguration of the Dimmsdale sign... OddMovieSet1.jpg|...And how it looks in Live-Action. OddMovieSet11.jpg|A live-action Dimmsdale poster Dimmsdale2.png|The location of Dimmsdale in "Christmas Everyday!" ScreenHunter 08 Nov. 20 17.29.jpg|Dimmsdale de:Dimmsdale pt-br:Dimmsdale Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Cities